


when no one is around, my dear

by bellsmj



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Nanny Bellamy Blake, bellamy and clarke are idiots, inspired by a tweet, living together because of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsmj/pseuds/bellsmj
Summary: Bellamy has been Madi’s nanny for six years and moved in with the Griffins during corona. When Clarke and her daughter are nervous for the first day of online first grade, he comforts them and make them realize it isn’t as scary as they think it is.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	when no one is around, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just a few things.  
> 1\. this was inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/george_c_owens/status/1303337612720119808?s=21 (the screenshot is also on my tumblr) that i saw yesterday. i started writing this and a few hours later saw that someone had quoted it saying imagine bellamy and madi and i knew i had to finish it today in homage to bellamy blake (who better not die today thanks)  
> 2\. the school year in the usa sucks i have no idea how it works. i’m also not a doctor so not sure how that works but just imagine that clarke works with appointments idk i did my best to do some research but if it doesn’t make sense i really don’t care it’s fiction  
> 3\. almost everything that madi says or does is inspired by real life things that happened between me/someone in my family and my 7yo cousin  
> 4\. title from mirrorball by taylor swift because i live to serve her  
> 5\. this is the last one i promise. i haven’t written anything in a while so this may suck and i won’t apologize for any english mistakes because i’m brazilian and i’m writing this on my phone in english at 3am instead of sleeping (but message me on tumblr if it’s too bad because i get self conscious thank u)

Bellamy had been a nanny for little Madi Griffin since she was a baby. Her mom, Clarke, was Octavia’s college roommate, and when his sister told him she was looking for a nanny through his old agency, but couldn’t find one that both her and her daughter liked, he didn’t hesitate to offer his services. Since Clarke was a med student at the time, being Madi’s nanny soon became his full time job, which he didn’t mind, because he truly loved working for the small family.  
When Madi was 3 years old and Clarke was already a doctor, Bellamy started going to college again. He had only done two full semesters right after graduating High School, having to drop out when his mother died. Octavia was already 17, but all his plans were derailed when he moved back home. He was supposed to go back to school once she turned 18, but she changed her mind and decided to go to college herself, and his own college fund went towards that. Bellamy became a nanny full time, and after some late night talks with Clarke, he decided to use the money he had been saving up to become a teacher like he’d always wanted. He chose an online course, so he could study while still taking care of Madi most days of the week.  
But then, senior year came and almost three months in, coronavirus hit. Clarke was already aware that a nationwide quarantine was a possibility, so he wasn’t too worried, because they had already discussed what to do. Since his lease would end in late March anyways, he moved in and became a live in nanny. Once he started working as a teacher, he’d have to look for somewhere else to live, but he wasn’t too worried, as he’d only graduate in December.  
He loved living with Clarke and Madi. Clarke was obviously extremely busy at work — even more than normal —, but she still took the time to have at least one meal a day with the two of them. Bellamy always waited up for her to get home from work, and most of the nights, that ended up in them drinking wine and talking or watching TV. (They were really excited for the newest season of The Umbrella Academy, since they had already binged season 1 together.)  
The end of Bellamy’s second to last semester and Kindergarten for Madi were great. Their summer was amazing. They did a bunch of activities and Clarke was working fewer hours, which made Madi (and Bellamy) really happy. But, with the end of Summer, came a time very dreaded by the Griffin household.  
“I don’t want to start first grade, Bell,” Madi cried out, face down on the couch.  
“It’ll be fine, Madi. I’ll be with you the whole day, okay?” Bellamy answered, knowing exactly what to say as that was the third time she freaked out today about the subject. It was only 9am.  
“I know you will, Bell,” she looked at him, rolling her eyes. “But, mom won’t be here and I wanted her to be here.”  
He smiled, messing up her hair and getting up from where he was crouched next to the couch.  
“So why aren’t you helping me make your mom’s breakfast, missy? You said you wanted to enjoy her last day off before school started. Starting with what?”  
“Breakfast in bed,” she groaned, but followed him to the kitchen. “You know what, Bellamy? I’m starting to regret this idea, I just want to complain today,” she smiled and batted her eyes at him.  
He laughed as he picked her up and put her down on the table next to where he was mixing some waffle batter. “You can complain and cook at the same time, isn’t that what I do everyday, miss Madi?”  
Madi crossed her arms and glared at Bellamy, which prompted him to wiggle his eyebrows at her until she started laughing. They worked together — well, Bellamy cooked and Madi talked, but it’s the thought that counts — and a few minutes later were knocking on Clarke’s bedroom door with her breakfast.  
“Special delivery for mommy, can we come in?” Madi yelled through the closed door.  
“Come in!” Clarke yelled back and laughed when Madi opened the door and went running to her mother’s arms. “Oh, good morning, baby, are you my special delivery?”  
“Of course not! Bell and I made you breakfast in bed.”  
“You did? Oh, thank you, guys.” She smiled at her daughter and then at the man who had just sat at the corner of the bed.  
“This looks so good! Is this the start of our special day before first grade, Mads?” Clarke said, already on her second strawberry.  
“Don’t talk about that, mom!” she groaned, laying down on the bed and throwing an arm on top of her eyes.  
Clarke widened her eyes and held her laugh while looking at Bellamy, who just smiled and mouthed that it was the fourth time today. She shook her head and looked down at her daughter, “okay, no talking about tomorrow.”

—//—

The next day, Bellamy was up at six thirty, even though Madi wouldn’t wake up for at least an hour. He could hear Clarke sniffling and walking down the stairs all the way from the kitchen, where he already had her coffee ready.  
Clarke took one look at him and went over for a hug, thankful for her friend who knew better than anyone how emotional that day was for her.  
“I wish I could be here today.” She whispered, her breath on his neck giving him goosebumps.  
“I know you do. And I know you tried, but it’s okay you won’t be here, you know she understands that, right?” He whispered back, tightening his hold momentarily before letting her go so he could look at her face.  
“I know she does, she was just so upset yesterday, it made me upset.” She smiled at him, still crying a little.  
Bellamy wiped her tears and smiled back at her. “Well, once you get home she’ll be able to tell you all about her first day, and you know how much she loves telling stories, don’t you?” She nodded. “Then it’s all good. I’ll be here with her and I’ll make sure to send you updates hourly so you won’t lose your mind.”  
Clarke hugged him again and giggled, “this is why you’re the best.”

—//—

A couple of hours later found Bellamy and Madi in the little school room Bellamy and Clarke had set up during Summer. It used to be a storage room, but it was big enough that it became a really good space.  
Bellamy had dressed Madi up in the outfit she had chosen a week later and she looked adorable. He was almost done setting up Zoom while Madi paced across the space and mumbled to herself.  
“Hey, Mads, come sit.” Bellamy said to her, turning the laptop back over to her seat.  
She walked over to the table and sat down on her chair, looking down and fiddling with her fingers.  
“Hey, kid.” Bellamy grabbed her hands in his, which made her look up. “It’ll be okay, you’ll do great today.”  
“Yeah, Bell?” Madi answered, her face full of worry.  
“Of course it will. You already know most of the other kids, didn’t you miss talking to them during Summer?”  
“Yeah, I did.” She took a deep breath and started fixing her hair, putting the long brown locks to the front of her shoulder. “Ok, I’m ready.”  
Bellamy saw it was time and joined her class. He squeezed her shoulder once before resting his hand on the table. The kids started coming in, it was a small class, only 10 kids, and Madi smiled when she saw she knew all of them but a couple.  
The teacher started doing introductions and when she told the class that they’d have to turn on their mics to say their names, she got nervous once again. Madi wrapped her entire hand around Bellamy’s pinky and squeezed, melting his heart. He knew that Madi was nervous to start a new phase of her life without her mom next to her, but he was thankful that she felt comfortable enough with him that she’d trust him to make her have a good first day.  
When the teacher started talking about something else, Madi still held on to his pinky, though her grip was less strong. Bellamy pulled out his phone, took a picture and sent it to Clarke. 

bellamy blake  
Today, 9:34 AM  
she was a little nervous, but she’s doing great now. 

He knew that Clarke usually took a few hours to answer, so he didn’t expect the many heart emojis she immediately sent, but it made him smile. She probably was checking her phone every free second she had for updates on her daughter.  
Throughout the day, Bellamy kept sending updates and pictures, including one of when Madi let go of his pinky. Soon enough, the school day was over, and now Madi waited anxiously for her mother to get home so she could tell her all about her first day. 

—//—

Bellamy was finishing up dinner when Clarke got home, but he could still hear Madi excitedly tell her all about her first day.  
“Lea is so funny, I missed her. She said something that even made Bell laugh.”  
“Yeah? Was Bell with you all day?”  
“Oh, yes, mom. He didn’t leave my side. But you already knew that because I know he sent you pictures of me all day.”  
Bellamy heard Clarke laugh and chuckled before calling them for dinner. Madi came running in and Clarke was right behind her, walking straight to him.  
“She’s too smart for her own good.” She whispered, still laughing.  
“She’s your daughter, what did you expect?” He whispered back.  
“Hmm, no, I think that was all her nanny. He can sense cameras a mile away.”  
Bellamy looked at her, mock offended, but couldn’t keep up for long, and started laughing with her.  
“Hello! I’m hungry, I had a really busy day today.” Madi yelled from her place on the table, which just made them start laughing more.  
“We’re going, Mads.”

—//—

“She finally went to sleep, apparently all the nerves went away and turned into excitement.” Bellamy said, sitting down on the couch next to Clarke and grabbing the glass of wine she had left for him. She smiled at him and looked down, suddenly looking nervous. “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just wanted to talk to you.”  
“Sure.” He put his glass next to hers on the table and turned to her.  
“I’m really thankful for everything you do for Madi. And for me,” she began. “You do more than what I ask you to, and you help me even when you’re off the clock.”  
“Clarke...” He looked down, blushing.  
“No, no, let me say this.” He nodded, his face still tinted red. “Like, you just put Madi to bed. I could’ve taken a shower later, but you told me to relax and that you’d handle bed time, and you really didn’t have to do that. You’re a really good person, Bellamy.”  
“I don’t know what to say to that,” he laughed.  
“Just take the compliment, Bell.”  
“Well, thank you. You’re a really good person, too.”  
“Thanks,” she laughed. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Well, you’re graduating in December and since you already have that job lined up at the elementary school, I thought I’d finally ask you.” It was her turn to look down and blush. “Uh, do you maybe want to go on a date with me? We can do it right now, or after you graduate. Or not do it at all, you know, just because you work for me, doesn’t mean you have to say yes, but I’d really like-“  
“Clarke?” She looked up. “You’re rambling.”  
“Oh, right, sorry.”  
“Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.” He smiled and grabbed one of her hands.  
“You will?” Her eyes lit up and her smile took up her whole face.  
“If you hadn’t asked me, I’d probably would have asked you out myself.”  
Clarke beamed and leaned towards him. She gave him one quick peck before pulling back.  
“Wait. If we do this now, you have to promise that you won’t try to make me stop paying you.”  
“Clarke...”  
“No, don’t even think about it. You’re getting paid until December. This is your job until then. Then, after December, we can tell Madi that you’re my boyfriend, and if you’re watching her, then you’ll just be my boyfriend watching my kid.”  
Bellamy’s smile grew as she talked. “Your boyfriend, huh?”  
“Yes, my boyfriend who’s agreeing to get paid until December.”  
“Fine.” He rolled his eyes dramatically and Clarke laughed at the childish display. “Now can my girlfriend kiss me?”  
Clarke just smiled and leaned over once again, this time really kissing him. They soon had to stop again, their smiles getting in the way.  
“Madi is gonna be so happy. I think your sister talked to her and now she wouldn’t stop asking me when I was going on a date with Bell.”  
Bellamy laughed and pulled Clarke closer. It wasn’t how he thought his day would end, but he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos and comment if you liked it! follow me on tumblr (even though i don’t use it) it’s bellsmj and let’s pray for bellamy blake to stay alive


End file.
